


Oro [Svenska Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [12]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anne Boonchuy Är Bra Inte, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, Inspired by personal experiences, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Some Humor
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Att se hur Anne reagerar om dem då och då gör Hop Pop oroande.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 1





	Oro [Svenska Version]

Anne slutade gå och klia huvudet.

Hon hade letat efter Sprig i ungefär en timme eller två, men hon kunde inte hitta honom någonstans. Att inte se honom någonstans fick henne att undra var Hop Pop också var. Hon hade inte sett honom heller.

"Var är Sprig?" Anne viskade åt sig själv.

"Lita på mig, Anne," Polly började, "du vill inte störa honom just nu."

"Vänta, varför inte?" Anne tog upp sin ögonbryn.

"Sprig är med-"

Innan Polly kunde fortsätta halkade Sprig över golvet till Arkway för Anne och Polly att se. Av vad Anne kunde säga, var en del av hans tunga någon annanstans. Hon hade en idé om var det var, men hon var för rädd för att fråga.

"Behöver någon mig?" Han frågade uppriktigt, hans ord var förståeliga trots att hans tunga var ute.

"Sprig!" Hop Pop körde över till Sprig. "Kan du vänta en sekund innan du slutar så där?"

Nu visste hon var resten låg. Hop Pop och Sprigs tungor prövades tillsammans i slutet. Hon beklagade att hon mentalt frågade sig och hur hennes idé om var det låg till verkligen var korrekt. Hon gapade tyst för att svälja tillbaka sin avsky för tillfället.

Den yngre grodan skrattade nervöst. "Ledsen, Hop Pop!"

Hop Pop syntes när han började få sina tungor obundet. Det var en förvirrad röra, mer än hur man skulle tro att det skulle bli.

"Låt er två göra er sak." Anne öppnade dörren när hon försökte dölja sitt ansiktsuttryck för avsky. "Jag är ute i stan om någon behöver mig."

Hon gick snabbt ut genom dörren med handen upp för att komma fram. Hop Pop märkte hur hennes ansikte var.

* * *

Bessie rodde Plantarerna till de sista, om inte en av de sista, butikerna de var tvungna att åka till för dagen.

De var tvungna att gå och handla, skaffa kläder till Hop Pop, skaffa några böcker av något slag och något annat Anne inte kunde komma ihåg på grund av att hon inte ägnade för mycket uppmärksamhet. Det intresserade henne inte så mycket. Hon var upptagen med att spela spel för att klara sig. Polly tittade på hennes telefonskärm då och då, nyfiken på vad hon gjorde.

Anne kände plötsligt att Bessie slutade röra sig när de kom till sin sista destination innan de åkte hem. Hon bestämde sig för att titta upp från sin telefon en sekund, men inte ge henne full uppmärksamhet. Sprig gav Hop Pop en puss på kinden innan han kom av. Sprig försökte följa efter honom, men Hop Pop sa åt honom att stanna där. Han sa något om hur han skulle "förstöra överraskningen" om han kom. Att höra det gjorde Anne helt nyfiken. Hon har aldrig hört talas om en överraskning. Det fick henne att fråga, men hon bestämde sig för att inte göra det. Om det var för Sprig ville hon inte förstöra det för honom genom att ställa frågor.

Hop Pop gav Sprig en puss på pannan, vilket orsakade den yngre rosa grodblasten, och sedan kom från Bessie för att gå in i affären. När Sprigs ansikte blev rött fick flickan att ta ett hårdare grepp på sin telefon. Den där rodret försvann snart när Ivy kom över till dem och sa hej till Sprig. Anne vände uppmärksamheten till hennes telefon.

Polly tittade upp på Anne. "Anne, är du okej?" Hennes viskande röst var full av oro.

Anne nickade något. "Ja, jag mår bra."

"Du är inte för van vid det här, eller hur?"

"Jag antar att du kan säga att det är en del av det..." Anne's ögon riktade mot andra.

Polly skulle fråga vad hon menade med en del av det, men hon såg att Hop Pop kom ut ur affären. Ivy sa adjö och lät dem vara för tillfället. Hop Pop kom på Bessie och satte väskan bredvid honom. Sprig försökte ta väskan för att titta in, men hans hand blev lätt slagen.

Det var något Anne kunde tjafsa om hur de två var så här långt.

* * *

Anne sträckte sig och längtade.

Det var en helt ny dag och en dag som kunde vara full av överraskningar. Det fick henne att känna sig entusiastisk för vad som än kan ha i beredskap för henne. Hon steg upp och öppnade källardörren. Hon gick ut och gick över till köket. Alla satt vid bordet vid sidan av Hop Pop, som skulle få mat på bordet. Perfekt, vaknade precis i tid till frukost.

"God morgon, Anne!" Sprig viftade med henne.

"God morgon!"

Anne gick över till bordet. Hop Pop lade maten framför alla, med Sprig som sista. Han tog försiktigt tag i Sprigs hacka med sitt pekfinger och tummen för att föra honom i hans riktning. De kysste varandra på läpparna i några sekunder. Polly reagerade lekfullt med ett "nytt" som fick dem att le och försöka att inte skratta.

Anne kunde inte se bort. Hennes andning hade blivit långsammare och tyngre. Hennes hjärta började slå snabbare. Det kändes som om hennes hjärta stramade åt sig, redo att dyka upp direkt ur bröstet. Anne's händer klämde in i fister. Sweat började gå ner i ansiktet.

Det här kunde inte hända just nu, inte nu av alla tider. Inte när hon inte kände så här länge.

Hon kände att hon var på väg att dras in i en fruktansvärd ryggstöt, men hon var tack och lov klar tillbaka till nuet med några slag. Anne blinkade två gånger och märkte att Sprig nådde över bordet med sin högra hand nära Anne. Han drog tillbaka när han insåg att han fick hennes uppmärksamhet. Om man tittar på allas ansikten, verkade de alla oroliga och förvirrade.

Anne skulle inte klandra dem om hon var i deras skor. Hon agerade aldrig så här inför dem tidigare. Med tanke på att det var första gången de såg det, skulle det vara klokt av dem att reagera som de var, särskilt eftersom de inte visste någonting.

"Anne, är du okej?" Sprig frågade.

"Ja, du är svettig och röd." Polly lade till.

Herregud, hennes ansikte var rött. Hon insåg inte ens hur nära henne att gråta. Hon var tvungen att göra något snabbt.

"Jag är okej, det är jag!" Anne fejkade ett leende när hon började svälja sina armar vänster till höger, höger till vänster.

Deras ansikten ändrades inte. Om något, måste de vara ännu mer förbryllande och oroliga nu. Hop Pops ansikte gick från en kombination av förvirring och oro för att lugna sig fullständigt, som om han såg något liknande förut.

"Jag tror att jag måste vakna lite mer innan jag äter, så håll maten varm för mig!"

Hon vände sig om och började snabbt gå tillbaka till källaren. När hon kom ner dit gick hon dit och satte sig där mot väggen. Anne tog omedelbart tag i hennes telefon och startade ett spel. Hon var tvungen att hålla sitt sinne distraherat, få bort henne från skiten.

Flickan kunde inte tro att hon var tvungen att göra något liknande igen. Det var alldeles för länge sedan det behövdes. Hon tyckte att hon också gjorde så bra ifrån sig, men hon kände sig som om hon precis kom tillbaka några år. Det kändes hemskt, för henne att säga eller tänka det minsta. Hennes händer skakade dåligt. Anne stannade och tog några djupa andetag och räknade hur länge hon inhalerade, höll den och sedan andas. Hon gjorde det några gånger, precis som hon blev tillsagd att göra det. Det började få henne att må bättre. Att vara ensam var precis vad hon behövde.

Tyvärr blev det kort för henne när hon hörde källardörren öppen. Hon vände sig inte om för att se vem det var, hon höll ögonen på skärmen. Hennes fokus måste ligga på det för tillfället. Fotstegen blev högre och närmare henne. Anne kände en hand vid axeln och fick henne att hoppa och se bakom henne för att se Hop Pop där.

"Anne, kan du… Lägga ner telefonen ett tag?" Han frågade försiktigt. "Jag vill prata med dig."

Hon blev hörbar, men hon skakade långsamt huvudet. Medan hon tvekade satte hon ner telefonen bredvid henne och vände sig om. Hennes ben gick upp till bröstet. Hon omslutde armarna runt benen och höll på den ena handen på den andra armen. Hop Pop satte sig på golvet framför henne.

Hop Pop började först. "Hände det nåt innan du kom hit?"

"Varför vill du veta det?" Anne vände huvudet, tittade bort från honom och på golvet åt deras sida.

"Jag är orolig för dig, Anne." Han svarade. "Du verkar inte bara obekväm med hur Sprig och jag är, utan du verkar också ha haft en traumatisk krasch. Jag känner en traumatiserad person när jag ser en."

"Om du är så orolig..." Hon såg lite upp. "Varför då? Varför är du med honom?"

Det verkade få honom att vakna. Han var definitivt inte beredd på den typen av frågor. Han visste inte hur man skulle svara på det. Oavsett, såg hon bort igen.

"Jag vill inte att han slutar som jag på grund av det här... på grund av att du skadar honom psykologiskt?"

"Vänta nu, Anne." Hop Pop började omedelbart. "Jag skulle inte _våga_ skada Sprig eller Polly. Jag har aldrig för avsikt att göra det. Jag önskar dem lycka till. Ärligt talat _tvekade_ jag att berätta för honom hur jag kände det. Jag tänkte inte berätta för honom, han sa att han kände för mig först, inte tvärtom."

Hon sade absolut ingenting för ett svar. Det kändes löjligt för henne, men hon fortsatte att lyssna på båda sätten bara för att höra vad han hade att säga där. Hop Pop siktade och lät rastlös. Han satte sin hand på axeln igen, men den här gången smällde hon undan den. Hans ögon vidgades.

"Jag kan inte tro dig, Hop Pop." Anne la ner handen i golvet. "Så alla är okej med det bara för att _han_ sa det _först_?"

"Anne, lyssna på mig-"

"Nej." Hon lyfte upp huvudet. "Jag tänker inte lyssna på någon som tycker att det är okej, särskilt med sina egna _familjemedlemmar_ . Jag kände mig inte värdelös på ett år och försökte gå vidare från det som hände mig _bara för_ att höra det här… _Det här skräpet_!"

"...Vad?" Hop Pop talade i misstro.

Anne är i ansiktet. "Självklart förstår du inte. Jag förväntar mig inte att du gör det."

"Anne, jag vet inte vad som hände dig", "men jag lovar dig att jag inte skulle skada dem alls." Jag är säker på att det är så annorlunda i din värld, men här är det okej att relationer, som mina och Sprigs, är något. Jag tvingade honom inte in i det här och han tvingade mig inte heller."

Hon vikte inte en tum. Det fanns inget hon hade att säga muntligt. Hennes dystra ögon hade sagt allt.

"Jag vill bara veta varför. Jag kommer inte att tvinga dig om du är obekväm med att säga det, du har blivit traumatiserad och jag förstår det." Han lugnade henne. "Jag är här för dig om du vill prata om det."

Hop Pop tog sina händer och ställde sig upp. Han vände sig om och gick upp till dörren för att gå. Hon såg honom gå ifrån henne. Han satte handen på dörren.

"...Vänta." Anne talade slutligen igen. Hop Pop tittade tillbaka på henne. "Jag borde inte dölja det för er, inte längre."

Hop Pop gick tillbaka till henne.

"Sanningen är... för några år sedan, det här var den här killen. Han var en vän till familjen. Han skulle träffa oss ofta, så mycket att han var som en kille som älskade att träffa sin familj." Hon frodades och tänkte på det förflutna. "Men även om han verkade söt och snäll... så knuffade han sig på mig på flera separata nätter när han stannade kvar. Det var på grund av honom som jag kände mig värdelös, som jag _förtjänade_ det. Jag hade oräkneliga sömnlösa nätter på grund av att han våldtog mig..."

Hon viskade de sista flera orden som kom från hennes mun. Anne försökte svälja tillbaka tårarna, men det var meningslöst. Hon började soppa när hon gömde ansiktet i sina ben.

"Jag kom bara ur det på grund av att mina föräldrar gick… Gick in på oss den kvällen. De sparkade ut honom ur huset och- och ringde polisen på honom." Hon inhalerade hårt. "De gjorde allt de kunde för mig, men- men jag tänker fortfarande- jag tänker fortfarande på honom. Jag drömmer fortfarande om vad som hände… jag..."

Hon kunde inte sluta gråta nu. Hon tog ut huvudet ur sina ben för att se Hop Pop också redo att gråta. Hans händer var upp till munnen och kunde inte tro det. Innan hon visste det tog han tag i henne och drog in henne i en kram.

"Anne, jag är ledsen för att jag inte märker det tidigare. Det här borde _aldrig_ ha hänt dig." Hop Pop sa det. "Lita på mig när jag säger att det här inte är ditt fel. Om jag någonsin träffar honom, så vet han bättre vad som kommer."

Dörren blev öppen. "Han kommer att göra det samma dag som han vågade röra sig med vår Anne!" Sprig skriven.

"Ingen jävlas med en Plantar!" Polly skrek också.

"Barn! Vad sa jag till dig?" Hop Pop tittade noggrant på dem.

"Stanna vid bordet och vänta tills du och Anne kommer tillbaka." Polly och Sprig svarade i samförstånd.

De började se på Anne när hon skrattade. Det var en blandning av tårar och skratt, vilket gjorde att man kanske kände sig osäker på om hon grät eller skrattade, eller till och med båda. Hon torkade bort alla tårar som var på hennes ansikte. Anne kramade Hop Pop och hade en av hennes armar öppen för de andra att ansluta sig till. Polly och Sprig kramade henne också.

Anne ögon öppnade. "Förresten, hur mycket hörde ni?"

"Vi hörde nästan allt. Vi förstår inte riktigt vad du gick igenom." Polly sa det.

"Ja, det gör vi inte, men vi kommer att vara här för dig." Sprig har lagts till.

"Och vi kommer säkert inte att göra det runt dig längre." Hop Pop berättade det för henne.

Anne log. "Tack, killar."

De gjorde slut på krabban. "Gå och äta din mat, ungar, det blir kallt." Hop Pop tittade på Sprig och Polly.

"Okej!"

De gick omedelbart tillbaka upp. Hop Pop tittade tillbaka på Anne, som gnuggade sin arm.

"Jag är ledsen att jag sa allt det där till dig, Hop Pop..." Anne bad om ursäkt.

"Det är okej, Anne. Du gick igenom saker som ingen borde och du är inte helt van vid hur vår värld fungerar än." Han svarade. "Det är förståeligt. Vi är här för dig, oavsett hur lång tid det tar."

Hop Pop gav henne ett varmt leende. De gick upp tillsammans. De satt ner vid bordet och började äta. Anne hovrade och slog bröstet.

"Det här är _kallt_!" Anne utropade.

De skrattade. "Det var därför jag sa åt er att äta innan det blev kallt." Hop Pop sa det.

Oavsett hur maten var, fortsatte de att äta den.


End file.
